Forgive me?
by Okamis Fia
Summary: Lucy has a brother? And he is one of the demons? But this takes a turn for the worst when she also has a secret a secret she hoped she hoped she could have saved later. How will this affect the guild, even more Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is set before Erza and Mira was captured -.-" any way I thought I might as well upload a new story as I have been lazy ... Enjoy -I don't own fairy tail or the characters all right go to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Normal pov.

All groups finally made it back to the guild safe, however with the news they now knew they couldn't lay back and take life easy any more. This new enemy FACE and the demons could take away the thing which was a big part of their life and what they wouldn't know how to live without, fight, and be more helpful, magic. Never in their life had they been more unsure of what could happen. of coarse they had felt this way before against the phantom and hades but it wasn't as serious and life threatening. With the news they now kept they came to the conclusion of gathering all guilds.

Masters pov.

All guilds have arrived, but yet I can't shake the feeling that something bad is yet to happen. But what I wonder ? To be honest I don't want to know. I jumped onto the balcony of the second floor, everybody was rambling on what was going to happen or why they were needed. Getting impatient I lost a little bit of my temper and howled "SHUT UP!" Good now they were quite.

Lucy's pov.

My body shook, was it a good idea to tell them now? It was never that I was afraid of telling them only that if I did tell them they would be in danger. However I've decided to keep it a secret maybe it's better like that, only guilt is eating at my conscience. Suddenly master screeched a loud "shut up" and knocked me out of my thoughts. I lifted my head to see him on the second floor looking down at us all, I felt like his eyes were burning holes into my soul as if knowing I was hiding something.

Instantly I felt a warm presence, all read knowing who it was I turned to see Natsu, who surprised me as he was serious. Only in battle would I see this look, the feeling of guilt was growing painfully as he peered over to me and smiled, as if instinct I smiled back, what have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay im sorry i haven't updated sooner i kept on thinking about edwin ... And i have been busy so im sorry TT-TT

* * *

Normal pov.

All guilds were Now listening to Master waiting for the answers which he was about to proceed in telling. Straightening his posture master cleared his throat before filling the silent room with a strong voice which was normally in joy.

"We're facing a new problem, I wouldn't of gathered you all here if it wasn't that important, however it is and one guild won't be enough to stop it."

He paused, once to catch his breath and the second to check if everyone understood, Which was replied with the silence returning and a few nods of the heads running random through the he never got to continue, the wind was knocked out of him by falling against the hard wood planks of the flood. This also caused pain to shock his body for a couple of seconds before numbing. Gently lifting his body off the ground, as someone his age should be at rest not slammed against the ground by the sharp gust of wind.

Peering over the top of the balcony to discover what had caused such a thing, he was greeted with Injured people partly covered by the building which in start was forced down by something , or perhaps someone . This was not only unexpected but if they were to fight they would be at a disadvantage as so many people were taken down by the collapsed wall. Glass off what once was windows now covered the floor, turning it into a path of pain and a map of blood.

Barely but just enough you could see a figure getting closer, no two , three ,six. It was visible now 8 figures.

Masters pov.

It couldn't be them could it ? They have no reason to attack , even if they did why now was there something what they wanted. My mind went blank for a second to gather the thoughts of what they could want, then it hit me - what if it wasn't something but someone? With the idea, another question raised itself from my mind of seas. Who? Who do they want ? Well, I don't care who it's not important at the moment however who ever it is we have to protect them. After all we are family and family fight for each other.

Natsu's pov.

This smell... I know it , once I know a smell I never forget. Still where have I came across it before? I take a glance around the guild, now slowly breaking with every slight movement of its surrounding. A growl raised from my throat, how dare they do this , not only have they ruined our home but they have also damaged my precious nakama.

Then the thought came to me , Lucy where is she? She should be right next to me, that's where she should always stand, but now she's not. Panic sets in my stomach, why does it hurt so much? I know that she is special to me , more than anyone can think, but why does the thought of her, missing from my side, stab my heart and let it bleed out the misery. Suddenly a flow of blonde hair calmed my nerves, flowing naturally in the wind trying to be taken away and locked into the depth of the grey brewing sky.

She's running to me, not to anyone else but me and that relives me , but why? No this is no time to be going weird about Lucy (that's her job) but to beat the hell out of these monsters who have made a mess in my home. I turn waiting for them to revel themselves.

Lucy's pov.

Building falling, people injured , can't find Natsu, what's happening ? It's all going by to fast. Oblivious to the things about to come I search for Natsu, along the way checking if people are fine.

My clothes are ripped clinging desperately to my body , but why should I care? My feet ache from stepping on stones and my breathes are getting shorter. But I spot him , I couldn't miss him, his hair messy but still the same old pink a little dusty off the falling wall. His clothes are ragged but I can tell he doesn't care, he never does. What takes me by surprise is his eyes, wide with fear frantically searching for someone . Could it be me ? No this is no time to get over my heels and get romantic, I start running towards him, I crave to be near him he always makes me feel safe when I'm scared and well now... I'm terrified.

He spots me a small smile tugs on his face and a emotion floods his face, relief? He stands and turns the wind holding him up almost supporting him for his battle ahead.

I reach him and turn to face the fog of dust, people have been staring at it with gaping mouths for the past 5 seconds so why wouldn't I turn? My heart stopped and body was frozen but weak at the same time. No this can't be happening, they can't be here. My voice came out weak and hardly audible,

"No, please don't be true"

I felt tears threaten to spill but I held them back, yet once I heard it , the voice I never wanted to hear again. They went away completely and a cold shiver froze my spine.

"Oh look who's there, it's nice to see you again sister, you didn't forget your older brother did you ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry its short and i haven't told who the person is but it will be reveled in the next chapter ^_^hope you enjoy!

* * *

Natsu's pov.

Sister? Brother? What's going on I don't understand, I heard Lucy speak in a soft tone, not wanting something to be true. When suddenly a haunting tone spoke from the fog talking about seeing his sister. Was she part of the guild? Why didn't she tell us? More questions flooded my head however I had to stop them and take care of what's happening now and find out the rest later, yet my stomach told me I might not want to. Why? I don't know.

Lucy's pov.

This. This is all a dream.

It has to be right? I mean, I woke up this morning feeling free and refreshed, it hasn't even been that long since the dragons. So there's no way something worse can happen straight after, that's only right, don't you think?

No I'm being foolish, what am I going on about? this is happening and he's there , staring at me, the eyes of a person I once loved dearly... once. My palms have gone sweaty and a pure white colour- reminding me of a rose, as I have taken it on myself to force my anger into my fist. My heart hurts, heck my whole body hurts, I have cuts and bruises covering my exposed skin and I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding. But it's not like I care, not now anyway.

I want to know why he's here, why he wanted the guild? Actually i'd be lying if i said that was my fist question what bothered me and poked my brain causing a stinging pain to surge through my head was, why did he call me sister? How long has it been since he has called me by that name, he doesn't even have the right, from his mouth and spoken by his voice makes it sound sickening.

The silence was killing me , bouncing off the walls and swallowing the air out of my lungs, has the world just stopped ? Or is God torturing my fate? My eyes widened, my body forced by something unknown to stay in its place, no matter how much it screamed to move, it was fear probably.

Foot steps, meaning he's coming closer, closer to the people I care about, closer to me. I want to tell him to stay back, because of him I lost HER. He took HER away and killed HER, I thought he lover HER too, and then he ran away in the dark leaving me on my own to suffer his sins.

Why? Why did he have to kill mother?


End file.
